


...doesn't stay in Cuba

by Spinzgirl



Series: The Reunion Tour [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied kallura, Krolia is a typically atypical mom, Lance's reaction to Allura answering the phone, Other, this is just for fun, y'all asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl
Summary: This is a reaction piece to "What Happens in Cuba..." because readers were curious about Lance's reaction. So, this is my first non-Kallura story that's still technically about Kallura.The story was written for fun, no actual characters were harmed in the making of this fic.





	...doesn't stay in Cuba

**_“What the quiznak!”_ **

 

“Lance, why are you screaming into the phone? What’d Keith say about the arcade?”

 

“I- I forgot to ask,” the blue paladin responded, his eyes not leaving the dial screen on his phone. “Pidge, I think something terrible has happened.”

 

“So terrible you can’t remember the reason you called in the first place?”

 

Right. He’d call again. There must’ve been a mistake. They were playing a prank on him, that’s all. Allura stopped by to pick Keith up for breakfast, nothing more.

 

Hands shaking he hit redial. The phone operator transferred the call for him, and the line connected. Two rings. Then it disconnected.

 

“They hung up on me.”

 

Pidge plopped on the couch next to him, leaning over to see what was he was looking at. “So they didn’t want to talk to you, big deal.”

 

Lance looked over at Pidge, his response coming out an octave higher than usual. “ _ THEY _ were asleep. Together. In Keith’s room. How could they do that to me?”

 

The green paladin responded with a shrug, removing her glasses to wipe them on her shirt. “So? It’s not like you two were dating or anything. No reason to be upset.”

 

“Oh, like you know what it’s like to have a huge crush on someone and them be completely oblivious to it.”

 

Pidge glared at him, responding through clenched teeth. “Allura knows. She’s not the idiot who can’t see the obvious.”

 

Before he could even huff out a response she propped the lenses back on her nose and skulked off to the back yard, leaving Lance to stew over the perceived betrayal. After a few minutes of mumbling every curse word he knew-- in every language he knew-- Lance decided to find Hunk. If anyone could help him reason this out it would be his old garrison buddy.

 

The yellow paladin was hanging out in the guest room, chatting with Shay via SpaceTime. The Balmeran greeted Lance with a smile and a wave, which Lance half-heartedly returned. 

 

Hunk excused himself for a moment, turning to address his sullen friend. “What’s wrong Lance? You were all excited about going out just a moment ago. Did Allura say no?”

 

“Worse than that, I didn’t get to ask her!” he exclaimed, arms flailing. “She was asleep.  _ With Keith _ .  **_In his bed_ ** .”

 

Hunk just gave him the look. The exhausted squint-eyed look that replaced the need for the word “idiot”. The look that said Lance was overreacting and was probably wrong about everything. 

 

“Uh, Lance,” came a voice from the screen. “Perhaps they were simply talking and fell asleep. Hunk and I have often done that after a long night of storytelling.”

 

“There you go,” Hunk agreed readily, “Shay makes a perfectly good point.”

 

For the first time in the last ten minutes Lance finally felt like he could breathe again. Always the voice of reason, if anyone would make sense of this it would be another girl. She was probably as repulsed by Keith as Allura was as well.

 

“Or they mated,” she added, as if the idea suddenly struck her. “Keith _ is _ quite the catch, he’d make a wonderful life partner.”

 

Lance opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it. Hunk was a gentle giant about most things, but he was also fiercely protective of his girlfriend. Mumbling a quick thanks Lance left the room, wondering to whom he could talk about his problem. His mom and sister were out shopping, and Matt had gone back to the resort to check on Coran.

 

_ Eureka! _ If anyone could get to the bottom of this it would be the man who knows Allura best!

 

Fingers flying he quickly dialed Coran’s room. It took six rings before the Altean answered, and when he did Lance thought he was doing a spot-on impression of Kaltenecker. Granted the elder man had fried himself on the beach, every exposed piece of skin a shade close to purple. If Lance felt guilty about disturbing the suffering team advisor he got over it pretty quickly.

 

“Coran, I need your help! Allura’s in trouble!” 

 

The words spilled from his mouth so quickly that he had to repeat them three times. The last time he heard a gasp followed by a loud thunk. That was followed by cursing. That was followed by crying. 

 

A shuffling noise indicated the phone was being moved around. Finally another voice came on the line. It was Matt’s.

 

“Dude, what did you say to him?” he asked somewhat accusatorially. “He tried to rush out of bed and fell. Knocked himself unconscious.”

 

“Oh, ah, right. Nothing serious, just telling him my mom’s cooking dinner tonight,” Lance responded. “He’s been super excited about trying her empanadas.”

 

It was an outright lie but Matt bought it. There was no way Lance was going to give his competition a leg up on rescuing Allura. No, he’d have to rely on someone else. Someone far, far away. 

 

“What do you want, Lance?” 

 

“I didn’t say anything! Why are-?”

 

Shiro sighed loudly, cutting off Lance’s question. “Keith called me a while ago and said I’d probably be hearing from you, and that I should probably ignore your call.”   
  


**_Oh, that does it!_ **

 

“Did he tell you WHY I’d be calling?”

 

The line went quiet for a moment, prompting Lance to check if the call was still connected. It was.

 

“Look Lance, they’re old enough to do.. _.things _ ...together,” Shiro started, obviously uncomfortable with the discussion. “So, you know, we should, like, leave it alone.”

 

Another voice could now be heard in the background, prompting Shiro to excuse himself for a moment. It sounded vaguely familiar and Lance strained to hear what was being discussed. Soon enough the other person took the phone.

 

“Lance, this is Krolia. Keith’s mother.”   
  


“Yeah, I  _ know _ who you are already,” Lance retorted. 

 

If she was put off by his demeanor she didn’t acknowledge it. “Shiro has filled me in on the details. I’m going to have to insist you do not interfere with their relationship.”

 

Lance was fed up at this point. He’d been patiently waiting for Allura to notice him, doing everything in his power to win her affection. It simply wasn’t fair. 

 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” he argued, his blood pressure rising with his voice. “Keith isn’t all that, you know!”

 

“Actually he is,” she responded sternly, but without a hint of emotion. “As a matter of fact, his father was quite talented and well-”

 

“Nope! No, no, no. I do not need to hear about Keith’s father thankyouverymuch!” 

 

After saying their goodbyes, Lance headed to the kitchen to grab a snack. He’d just sat down at the table when his mom and sister came through the door with several bags of food. They had volunteered to cook for the team that evening so the moment the women walked into the room they were in preparation mode. Empanadas weren’t the only items on the menu after all.

 

As Veronica chopped up some vegetables she looked over to Lance. Growing up she’d always been good at sussing out his feelings. It was a blessing and a curse, especially when it was something he didn’t particularly want to discuss with her.

 

“Spit it out already, pipsqueak.” 

 

There it was. Even though he’d been taller than her for quite some time she still teased him just like when he was little. Still he found that he’d missed her taunts the most when they were far from Earth, so much so that he didn’t even react when she said it.

 

“I think Allura and Keith hooked up,” he responded, letting his chin drop to the tabletop. 

 

“Good for them!” was the unexpectedly cheerful reply.

 

Lance jerked back up, curious at her enthusiasm. “Wait, you knew?”

 

At that she laughed, setting the knife aside lest she cut herself. “Duh! I tried to hit on him yesterday, he was having none of it. He  _ obviously  _ only has eyes for her.”

 

The turn of events left Lance shaking his head in disbelief. “Wait, you have a thing for Keith?”

 

“Had. Took me five seconds to figure out it was a lost cause,” she answered proudly. “I moved on, but not before encouraging him to act on his feelings.”

 

Lance felt deflated. Of all people his very own sister had betrayed him. 

 

“So you’re against me too, huh?” he whined, eliciting a strange look from Veronica. “Everyone else blew me off. Shiro, Hunk, Pidge. Nobody is on my side.”

 

Veronica shot a knowing look at their mother before turning back to Lance. “Wait, you complained to Pidge? About Allura?”

 

“Yeah, I tried to.”

 

“The cute girl with the big brain that for some reason has an obvious crush on you?”

 

“Yes! The cute girl with the big brain that for some reason... wait. What?”


End file.
